Freshman Tales
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: What happened in the Trix Coven's freshman year? Who were Stella's original college friends? Did Chimera have fun at Beta Academy? Follow the freshies from before the show begin... and see that maybe, getting in to college was the easy part.
1. The Interview

_The Interview_

The room was damp and gloomy, but still open. A cool breeze flew in from the windows. But Iselin wasn't thinking about that. She was staring at the woman across from her. The woman was forty-ish, with deep purple hair and eyes. Her face was covered with too much makeup. _She looks like a hooker!_ Iselin thought giddily.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Best not to think these things right before your interview, princess."

Iselin's eyes widened. "You were in my head."

The woman did not respond to that. She didn't have to. Instead she raised her head, ever so slightly. "Stand up," she ordered. Iselin obliged. The woman looked her over. "Princess Iselin Garnet of Whisperia. If I saw you on the street, I'd have pegged you for the Alfea type. Long straight hair… a midriff shirt… a headband. Why should I admit you to the top school for witches in the universe?"

"I'm a quick learner. I know I had great SAT scores. And I'm powerful."

"Show me."

Iselin froze. "Um…"

"Don't 'um' me, girl. I don't have time for spoiled royalty. I'll pack you and those two commoners you applied with off and back to Whisperia in an instant. Now show me your power."

Iselin seethed. _I can't go back home in shame. My mother was a Cloud Tower Girl. So was Grandmother. I will not be the first to fail! _

In her anger, her nervousness, her desperation, Iselin shot a blast of cold, pure ice from her fingers. It hit the woman who was interviewing her dead in the face.

The woman snapped her fingers, and the ice was gone. "Good job. Exactly what I wanted."

It didn't sound sincere. Iselin wondered how long it would be before she was kicked out of the office with a blast of magic. But the woman surprised her. "Sit."

Iselin sat before she could change her mind.

The woman gave a small smile. "I'm Headmistress Alyxa Griffin. Welcome to Cloud Tower… may I call you Icy?"

Iselin smiled. "Icy is fine, ma'am."

* * *

Author's Note: This is just something I'm going to do for fun between chapters of my three active stories (Legacy of Light, Starcrossed, and Fly or Fall). So not too serious, and likely all very short. Tell me what you want to see.


	2. Princess of Dragon Knows Where

_The Princess of Dragon Knows Where_

Stelly's full name was on a cursive plaque next to the door, making her look a lot more impressive than she was. With a flick of her finger she changed it, and _Princess Stellaluna of Solaria Major_ became simply _Stella-_ when her parents got divorced, she had dropped the part of her name that was after her mother. The blonde girl smiled giddily. _I bet I looked really cool when I did that!_

She walked into her new room, adjusting her brand new purple glasses. She hoped that they would maybe glare a little, shield her ugly dirt brown eyes... she wished they were maybe a lighter, golder color, but changing them magically was beyond her. "Hiya!" she exclaimed, her high voice a little shrill. "I'm Stella, but you can call me Stelly!"

The girl sitting on the cuter of the two beds snorted. "Stelly?"

Stelly's smile faded a little. "Yeah. I mean, that's what all my friends call me... and we're going to be friends, right? I mean, we're roomies! We can have sleepovers and do each other's hair and all those fun things."

"And maybe," the girl said snarkily, "your teddy bear can come along, princess."

Stelly looked down.

"So, Princess of Solaria, huh? Don't look like much. Not like Gemma and me." The girl wore a snarky smile.

As if on cue, another girl... who looked just like the first... entered the room. "Great news, Anaena. The kid I'm rooming with wants to switch. She's crying. It's so..."

She trailed off as she saw Stelly. "What are you looking at?" she shot.

Stelly wanted to cry. She was on the verge of breaking down, but she knew she couldn't. These girls... they pretty much admitted that they were amused when somebody cried. "I'm looking at your clothes, which apparently you don't know how to match," she said quietly and much more calmly than she felt.

Gemma and Anaema stared at her. There was a beat before one of them- Stelly had lost track of who was who- stood. "Come on, let's go to our room," she said. The twins stood and left. On the way, they bumped into a girl with red braids and freckles. "Watch it," said the same twin who had spoke before.

Stelly smiled at the redhead. She had a redheaded rag doll at home- maybe it was stupid, but she trusted people with that color hair. "Hiya! My name is Stelly. Guess we're gonna be roommates!"

Redhead smiled. "I'm Anne."

"Don't worry about Gemma and Anaema. We're tons cooler than they are. They're just jealous." Stelly patted the bed she was sitting on. "Here. Let's do your hair."

* * *

**Author's Note**: All characters are separate. I'm not saying that Stella and Icy were freshies at the same time. These stories are just fun little babbley things!


End file.
